Revenge Of Andi Cruz
by thetypicalthings
Summary: *PLACE 3 MONTHS AFTER JEMMA AND THE ANGRY ANDI CRUZ* Emma was changing, Jax was trying to.help her. Both of them were running out of time. It was a matter of time before Emma changed into the thing Jax feared most... And that was a bird? *Only one curse word.*


**Revenge Of Andi Cruz**

 **One-Shot**

3 months. It has been 3 long months since Jax has pulled his prank on Andi. And what does he get? Nothing. Not one prank was pulled on him after that. Jax was walking to his girlfriend's locker. He couldn't help but wonder if Andi was just giving up on him or actually is planning something. He arrived at Emma's locker. She wasn't there.

'Where is she?" He thought to himself. Jax looked around before seeing if anyone was around. He rose his hand and cast a spell.

 _Finding Emma isn't a hard mission_

 _Show me her exact position_

He cast the spell but he was still in the hallway. He looked around in confusion until footsteps were coming near him. He looked back and saw Emma running towards him. A frown was on her face.

"Jax, I need your help." Emma spoke while panting. Jax held his girlfriend hand and looked at her chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Emma took a deep breath.

"I'm changing." Emma said. Jax looked at her in confusion and shock.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her. Emma leaned against the lockers and slid down until she was sitting on the floor.

"I don't know. But, I woke up feeling sort of funny. I tried to ignore it but then it became something serious when I started to act strange. I went to Agamemnon and he told me someone cast a spell on me while I was sleeping. The spell is far beyond my powers and the council's powers combined. He told me I only had 24 hour and I have until 8:00 to change back, but there is no spell that can help me out." Emma said while looking down to her glittery shoes. Jax couldn't believe this. His girlfriend was turning into some type of thing at 8:00.

"Are you sure that there is nothing they can do?" Jax looked at Emma. She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm scared, Jax." She said very softly. Jax pulled her into her chest.

"Don't worry, Em. I want us to have the best time we can." Jax spoke. Just then, a feather appeared and Emma pulled it out of her jacket. She pulled it away and held it in front of her and Jax. They looked at it in awe. Jax however, felt like he had an idea of what his girlfriend would be turning into right now.

"Bird." She said softly. As on cue, Jax flinched.

"What?"

"I'm turning into a bird. It makes sense. This is a bird feather." Emma said. Jax felt extremely uncomfortable considering his phobia of birds. But, most importantly, he was just uncomfortable with the fact that his girlfriend was turning into his phobia. Emma noticed Jax shuddered in fear. "Jax, I know this must be hard for you." Emma rubbed small circles in Jax's back.

"I know that, but I just want us to be able to use as much time as we can." Jax smiled. Just then, Emma's arm had multiple feather on her arm.

"It's getting worse." She shrieked. Jax took all of his will to not faint next to Emma.

"It's okay." Jax gulped a bit. "It's only just an arm of feathers." He said slowly. She smiled at bit. Jax took deep breaths in and out. If only she knew what he was thinking.

 _'Oh no!'_ Jax's inner voice flared up.

 **'Jesus Christ Jax! Just stay calm and don't faint.'**

 _'Well, do you think I'm trying?'_

 _'_ **You don't have to be so mean about it.'** Jax rolled his eyes. He looked to his left and noticed that Emma was gone. He looked around in panic.

 _'Shit.'_

* * *

-:-:-:-:-

"How are you holding up, Em?" Jax asked through the door. He found Emma in her room and the door was locked. He tried transporting there but he couldn't so he guess that Emma casted a spell on her room.

"You would faint right in front of me right then and there." Her voice sounded sad and gloomy. Jax did gulp at the fact that maybe he would faint if he saw Emma. Jax looked at the clock on the wall.

 _6:30 pm._

"Well, Emma I want to see you right now and I don't care. Just let me in." He said. What he didn't know was that Emma was completely right. More feathers appeared on her and her arms turned into bright yellow wings. Not to mention, her hands were fine but were the exact same color as her arms- erm, wings. Emma groaned out loud.

"Are you sure you want to see me?" She asked him one more time.

"Of course I do." Jax said. Emma took a deep breath. But, just in case Jax did faint, she had a plan.

 _If Jax fainted, I know what to do,_

 _Place soft pillows there in a snap or two_

6 pillows were placed a few feet away from Emma.

 _Jax wants to see me and thinks that I'm well,_

 _Just forget it, I'll undo this spell_

Her magic blasted all over her room and it went everywhere. Jax heard the noise in her room and opened the door and walked over to Emma slowly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The spell had gotten worse than before.

"Emma, are you still you?" He said slowly. Emma's expression was full of worry, not only for her sake but, if Jax was going to faint again.

"Jax, I'm okay. Really, I'm- CAW!" She didn't finish her sentence because she just made the noise that terrified Jax. "Jax, help me!" She spoke. Her voice was fading away because next thing she knew, Jax had already fainted right in front of her. Emma started losing control of herself and soon she was out of her window and she was actually 'flying' away...

* * *

.: **XxX** :.

Jax woke up _**a little bit** _ after Emma left. He looked around and noticed that Emma was nowhere near him and he was on a pile of pillows.

 _'Do you think she could have gotten far?_ ' Jax asked his inner voice.

 **'I don't know. I blacked out when you passed out.'** Jax rolled his eyes. He could hear the sarcasm from his inner voice.

 _'Don't get all sarcastic with me. This is serious. We need to find Emma!'_

' **What's all this 'we' stuff? I'm just in your head. I think you me 'you' have to find Emma. Not me.'**

 _'Are you serious right now? Come on, this is not a joke.'_

 **'Who said I was joking about this?'** Jax groaned.

 _'Never mind. I need to find her. By the way, what's the time?'_

 **'Check your watch doofus.'** Jax looked down at his watch and he froze at the time.

 _7:58 pm._

 _'Was out this whole time?'_

'Yes, yes you were.' Jax felt himself start to panic right then and there. He calmed down a bit and raised his hand to cast a spell.

 _I need to get there before it's too late,_

 _Take me to Emma, take me to her place_

Jax appeared next at Emma and Daniel's old spot. He could believe it anymore. There he saw a bird that was perched on a tree branch. Jax felt sad.

"Emma! Oh no! I'm too late!" He yelled. He sat down on the floor and pulled his knees to his face. "I shouldn't have fainted on you. Now, I'm too late and you turned into a...bird. I just can't believe this happened to you. I wished I could hear your sweet voice one more time." He said before burying his head into his knees.

What Jax didn't know was that Emma was right behind him.

"Jax," she said softly. Emma tried to keep her cool and not burst out laughing like that. Jax froze and thought for a moment.

 _'That couldn't be her.'_

'Nope, look behind you.' His voice spoke. He turned around to see Emma right behind him and she was still human.

"Emma! You're okay!" He said happily. He pulled Emma into a hug and she smiled.

 **'Tell him already.'** Her voice flared. Emma rolled her eyes before pulling away from Jax.

"What happened, I thought that the spell couldn't be removed." Jax spoke. Then, the smile broke out on Emma's face.

"It was and I did it on purpose." Emma said. Jax looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She means that you got pranked by me. " A voice called. The both of them turn around to see Andi smirking at Jax. "Congratulations, Jax. You had gotten pranked." She smiled. Jax couldn't believe Andi. Well, he could believe Andi but he couldn't believe that Emma went along with this.

"Why would you do that? I could have lost my girlfriend forever?" He asked her. Andi and Emma smirked.

"Because, like I said to Jessie. Never say can't to a Cruz." **(A/N: I think that's what she said.)** Jax looked annoyed.

"When did you plan this?" He asked her.

"We planned this for 3 months. Emma care to tell him about our conversation?" Andi turned to her best friend. Emma smiled at Andi and nodded.

"Well, here's what happened. It all happened when was staying over at my house…"

 **Deleted Scene:**

 _Emma and Andi were in Emma's room doing what they normally did. Emma was looking at more spells in the Hexoren and Andi was fixing her engine. While doing so, Andi couldn't just let Jax off the hook for what he had done to her. She looked towards Emma and suddenly she had an idea._

 _"Emma, do you remember when Jax pranked me?" Andi asked Emma. She nodded but she looked at Andi with a confused expression._

 _"What are you thinking about doing?"_

 _"I have a way to get him back but I would need your help with that." Andi spoke. A part of Emma was really interested into the conversation but another part of Emma didn't want to hurt Jax in the process._

 _"Well, what did you have in mind?" Emma did want to hear what she was doing but that didn't mean she was going to get involved in it._

 _"Well, what's the worst thing Jax could think about?" Andi asked Emma. Emma thought for a second._

 _"The fact that he would lose me." Emma said. Andi had a smirk on her face._

 _"Well, I think we should play a prank on Jax. Like, you had a spell on you that would turn you into a bird. And you only had an amount of time to change." Emma felt so bad for Jax._

 _"I don't think we should do that. He could get really offended by this." She said cautiously. Andi knew this would happen. The fact that Emma might not agree to it._

 _"Well, how do you think I felt when I had gotten ink poured all over me?" Andi asked Emma. Emma winced because she realized she didn't think about how Andi felt about the ink. "Exactly what I thought, Emma. This will be the chance to get him back and make him feel how I felt. Will you please help me?" Emma thought about everything. She knew that Jax had to realize what he had done to Andi._

 _"I guess I'll help you out." Andi had a smile placed on her face as she walked towards Emma._

 _"Okay, here's how everything is going to go down." Andi leaned close to Emma's ear and whispered everything…_

 **End of Deleted Scene**

"And that's what happened." Emma finished. Jax had felt mixed emotions. He felt a mix of annoyance because Andi has gotten him, hurt because Emma actually help her, and a little proud because this was a really good prank.

"Okay, well I guess you guys have done a good job with this prank. Cruz, I'm impressed." Jax spoke. Andi dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, why thank you Novoa." She spoke before walking away from the 2 in victory. Emma put her hand on Jax's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I am really sorry though. I was worried about hurting you." Emma said while looking to her brown flats. Jax smiled at Emma and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"You'll still be my Emma." He spoke before pulling Emma into a kiss. She felt a wave of relief wash over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a win-win…

 ***So, guys. This is the One-Shot that should have came out 1 or 2 weeks ago. I really don't remember how long it's been postponed. So, I forgot to mention something. When I said count all the Emma's, I mean just the word Emma. Not Emma's. I just thought about this when I was finishing this One-Shot. But, I finally done it. If you already counted everything then take out the Emma's. Just count the word Emma. And that's all guys. Goodnight guys. And also there will be more Every Witch Way stories coming out this December and next year. Bye!***

 _ **HappyMila**_


End file.
